


Sorrow From Sight

by AnnikaOlson_14



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaOlson_14/pseuds/AnnikaOlson_14
Summary: Ezra can no longer look at Kanan the same way after what happened at the Sith Temple. After Kanan had been struck and could no longer see, Kanan's worried about Ezra. Can the two of them see each other as father and son again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm new to ArchivveofourOwn, so I hope that I can give you guys content you'll like! I know, the story's a bit short, but I'm trying to get better at writing. I also have a Wattpad account where you can also follow me for other stories as well! My username is JediRebelgirl.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I will get more genres of stories out there!

Things have not been the same for the Ghost crew. After what happened to Kanan, everyone's mood changed from happy to sorrow. Hera remembered the words Kanan told her before they left for Malachor. He promised that they would see each other again. Kanan had kept half of his promise. Hera saw him again, but Kanan could not.

Sabine's inspiration for art had changed. Now painted on her walls were filled with sorrowful pictures instead of the creative, bright, pictures.

Zeb wasn't doing well either. He knew what Kanan was going through. Kanan's situation reminded Zeb of the attack on his Homeworld, Lasan. It brought back so many memories of that day.

Even Chopper's attitude has changed. He no longer pulled any plans on Zeb or Ezra. He would sit in a corner and think.

But Ezra had been affected deeply. His master could no longer see anymore. He wouldn't be able to show him what he learned in Jedi training.

He had locked himself in his room silently crying against a wall until he could no longer cry anymore. The only time he ever left his room was to get water, but that was so he could cry some more. He had lost his master, his friend, his father.

Kanan had to get some help from time to time on knowing where to go. He could mostly get around fine, because he had known the ship by heart. Usually Chopper would have to help him from time to time.

As Kanan walked down the hallway heading for his room, he stopped and listened to Zeb and Ezra's door and heard crying. Kanan knew that his Padawan wasn't ding well. He had wanted to check on him the last couple days, but Hera urged him not to check just yet.

He quietly knocked on the door and said in a gentle voice,"Ezra? Are you doing okay?"

He heard the crying stop, but the door had not opened. Ezra said in a timid voice, "I'm doing fine."

"It doesn't really sound like it." Kanan said. "Can I please talk to you?"

He heard Ezra sniffle and the door slides opened. Ezra had moved from the wall to Zeb's bunk. He was burying his head in his legs. Kanan walked over and cautiously sat down on the bunk.

"It's not your fault, Ezra." Kanan said softly.

"Yes it is!" Ezra said turning away. "It's my fault that you're like this now! It's my fault that Ahsoka's gone! It's my fault for even trusting Maul! It's my fault for everything! How can you even say that it isn't my fault?"

"Because some things just turned out different for us. If anything, it's my fault for not trusting the Force." Kanan said.

Ezra unfolded his legs, his head still turned.

"Ezra. Look at me." Kanan said. Ezra hesitated at first, but he turned his head to Kanan.

"Just because I may be blind now doesn't mean that I can't see anymore. Sure, I might need some help sometimes, but I know that you'll be there. Just like the Force will be with me, and with you. It's not your fault that I'm like this, and I would never blame you for something like this. You are like a son to me Ezra, and I hate to see you sad like this."

Ezra wiped his tears away and hugged Kanan. Kanan hugged back and whispered, "We are still a family, remember that."

"I know.." Ezra whispered.

"I promise we'll get Ahsoka back, I promise I'll be okay." Kanan said.

"Thank you, Kanan." Ezra said. "You're the best father I've had in a long time. If you get what I mean."

Kanan smiled and said, "I know."


End file.
